Already known is such an arrangement in which a connector (receptacle) and a mating connector (plug) are attracted to and thereby mated with each other under the action of a magnetic force. More specifically, the connector is provided with a magnetic metal member and the mating connector is provided with a magnet, so that the magnetic metal member and the magnet are attracted to each other so as to hold the mating state (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a connector which employs a magnetic force to hold the state of being mated with a mating connector. This connector is provided with a plurality of contacts and magnetic metal members within a housing. The mating connector is provided, in a shell accommodated in the housing, with a plurality of contacts and a magnet. Then, when the connector is mated with the mating connector, the contacts are brought into contact with each other, and the magnet on the mating connector side and the magnetic metal members on the connector side are attracted to each other by a magnetic force, thereby holding the mating state.